Harry Potter and the Elven Prophecies
by Moonlight Daydreams
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year and security at Hogwarts is getting tighter. Prefects are now required to patrol the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and report unusual activity. So what happens when Draco goes out and finds not only unusual activities and creatures
1. Prologue

Disclaimer **(For the ENTIRE story)**: 

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters nor am I J.K.Rowling or in any way affiliated with her or Warner Bros.

I do, however, own this plot and my OC's (just Kendra Thomasi, and Staray at the moment). Please, no plot or character stealing. Thank you!

Summary: 

It's Harry's sixth year and security at Hogwarts is getting tighter. Prefects are now required to patrol the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and report unusual activity. So what happens when Draco goes out and finds not only unusual activities and creatures but an unusual girl with a bizarre past?

> > > > >

Prologue:

**The Prophecy of Morgan Le Fay:**

_Abay twa glau, kwan nim aks pa,_

_Un mik es kend, ma mira fa,_

_Ap Elvahim, mit ven twa nima_

_Kwan mir un kendra aks un mira dima,_

_Kwi Elvahim mit fa abay._

Beyond this world, when dark grows light

And much is learned, yet magic pales,

To Elvenhome shall come the night

When knowledge grows and magic fails.

When artifice and science hold sway,

then Elvenhome shall fade away.

> > > > >

**The Prophecy of Thomas the Rhymer:**

_Ap Elvahim mit ven twa morna,_

_Sa Morgan kenimira avorna,_

_Kwan him un mel mit fa abay,_

_Ap tem twa kardum twa kenday._

_Kwan mora apven da twa gola,_

_Wan kit Thomasi sunu sola_

_Un kit Morgani ven ap nilo,_

_Kwi fin Thomas Morganun vilo._

_Unma twa vili unkrindono,_

_Asami si soll yun tiomo_

_Un fin twa vi sodan un poro_

_Un porodan indo twa koro._

_Paro, vol kard Moragani tay,_

_Vili un him mit fa abay._

_Un vay si him soloway_

_Kwi Elvahim mit unfaray._

To Elvenhomeshall come the day

As Morgan prophesied of old,

When Land and Sky shall fade away

To meet the fate that was foretold.

When future riseth from the past

Till Heirs of Thomas are but one,

And Morgan's Heirs come to the last,

Seek Thomas-Daughter, Mogan-Son.

Although the Heirs may disbelieve,

Together they must play their part,

And find a way to mend and weave

A Web found deep within the Heart.

Forsooth should doom of Morgan stand,

The Heirs shall fail as land doth fade,

And if the Heirs save not the Land,

Then Elvenhome shall be unmade.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

_Summer has come and gone. Harry was forced to go to the Dursley's for a week during which he sulked in his room until he was allowed to go to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione managed to get him to come out of his shell for a little while. The trio received high marks on their owls and Dumbledore lifted Harry's ban on Quidditch and gave him his broom back. Everything seemed almost back to normal until school started again. The train ride was a quite one, neither Luna nor Neville felt like talking much and Ron and Hermione were busy with prefect duties. When they arrived at the school, things began to change. _

_After the sorting ceremony and the feast the trio ran into Draco Malfoy on the way to their house. Instead of making snide remarks he just glared and continued walking. The prefects had a meeting early the next morning and were astonished to hear that this year they would be required to patrol the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Each house was assigned a different weekend. The girls had one day and the guys would patrol the other. They were to report to Hagrid's hut at 9 am and be back to their head of house by 8 pm each night. If the saw anything strange they were to tell Hagrid immediately. From then on the school year continued smoothly with only a few out of place occurrences. Then, the day after Halloween Remus Lupin disappeared during a patrol of the grounds, Forest Patrol was canceled that weekend. But, the second weekend in November, Slytherin was once again required to patrol the snow filled grounds. This is where our story begins..._

"How was your shift Pansy?" Draco asked softly as Pansy climbed into the common room.

"Nothing odd," Pansy replied. Then, shooting a glance at Draco, she said, "Don't worry about it Draco, it's the same dull thing we did before."

Draco nodded and went back to his potions essay. Five minutes later, he set down the quill and parchment and headed to bed. As he lay awake he thought about what lay ahead of him the next day. He would never admit to anyone that he was nervous. Why should he be? He knew Dumbledore wouldn't have them continue patrolling if it were too dangerous. Assuring himself that it was safe, he fell asleep replying that days quidditch match with Hufflepuff in his head.

Draco's Dream

_He soared above the quidditch pitch. Spotting the snitch, he dove. _ Just as he was about to catch it, the dream switched.

_A cloaked figure pointed its wand at him._

_"Avada Kedavra"_

_flash_

_He was flying again. His arms were wrapped around someone in front of him. Suddenly, a Dementor was gliding towards them. He couldn't move, 'What's going on!'_

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

End Dream Sequence

After breakfast Draco headed to Hagrid's house. He had managed to get on friendlier terms with the half-giant. As he neared the cabin, Hagrid called out to him.

"Mornin' Draco. Ya ready ter go?"

Draco nodded and muttered under his breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Dammnit," Draco cursed at himself, under his breath," Where am I?"

The sun was setting, and Draco's source of light was fading. He had gotten separated from Hagrid and Fang at some point. He had just glanced in front of him and they were gone. Hargird's had told them all what to do if they got separated from him. What had he said?

_"Now, if ya were ter get lost, keep movin'. There are things in there ya don' want near ya. Don't stop 'til ya get ter a safe clearing. Dumbledore had me put an orange 'x' on a pole in the middle of most of the magically protected clearings. So don' even go in ter any clearings without that 'x'. You lot'd be easy ter catch fer anything that was a bit hungry. Send up red sparks if you get inter trouble."_

'Ahh, yes,' Draco thought, 'Why didn't I remember that before? Ok so, the nearest clearing, would be...'

Draco's thoughts died off as he heard a crunch noise in the snow behind him. He spun around; Fang stared back at him for a moment, then walked forward and licked his hand. Draco looked at the dog and watched him start to trot off. Fang paused, looking back and wondering why Draco wasn't following him. He barked loudly. Draco snapped out of it and hurried after him. Before he knew it they were in a safe clearing.

"Thanks, Fang. Now go find Hagrid. Lead him out of the Forest, okay?" Draco said, as he patted the dog on the head. Fang backed once to show he understood and took off into the now dark, night filled forest.

"Lumos," Draco muttered as he turned to get his bearings. He heart stopped as the light from his wand stopped on a collapsed figure in the snow. Drawing closer he saw that she was unconscious and probably freezing. Where is her cloak? He rolled her off her side and onto her back.

'Draco! What are you doing? She could be a death eater! This could be a trap!' his mind screamed at him.

Shrugging the thoughts from his head, Draco reached out to check her left arm for the dark mark. She moaned in her sleep when he picked up her hand. He jumped back.

'Her shoulder is dislocated,' he realized, feeling foolish for having jumped at the noise she made.

He pressed her down into the snow and with his other hand, popped her shoulder back into place. She cried out and then just whimpered. Checking that she was still unconscious Draco got up and began to check the rest of the clearing for her cloak or other belongings. There! He walked over to the bundle and picked it up. He unwrapped the cloak and was startled by what he found, the eyes of a petrified cat stared back at him. Disconcerted by what was in the bundle Draco figured the best way to deal with it would be to bury it. He solemnly removed the cat's collar and using a few quick spells, buried it and transfigured a nearby rock into a headstone.

Glancing at the darkened forest, he heard a rustling of creatures just outside the clearing. Alarmed, he realized that the magic he just did was causing the outside magical barrier that was protecting them to wear off. He had used too many spells. Sighing, Draco knew that worrying about his fate would get him nowhere and he headed back to where the girl lay, carrying the cloak. He gingerly wrapped her up in it, and stared at her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was pretty. He bent forward and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He froze, when he felt the hard, wooden tip of a wand press against his throat.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Draco slowly raised his hands and backed away from the girl. She glared at him as she stood and never lowering her wand, she demanded,

"What did you do with my cat?"

"Nothing, it was dead, so I buried it over there," Draco said pointing nervously.

"Of course it was dead, I killed it. Now give me the collar in your hand."

"What collar? Oh you mean this one?" Draco asked innocently, holding up the collar, and dangling it in front of him. He was shocked that she knew it was in his hand, especially because his hand had been in his pocket. "Why do you want it?"

She ignored him, and stalked off towards the edge of the clearing.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you. Take a look."

She glanced up, and froze. At least a dozen pairs of ruby red glowing eyes were staring at her through the darkness. Without turning around, she slowly backed up toward the center of the clearing. Draco had returned the collar to his pocket and pulled out his wand. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around and points her wand at him.

"I think you should point that somewhere else," he said, as she lowered he wand. Then he added, "There's no way out of here. The magic that protected this clearing is wearing off. We'll most likely be dead by morning," having said his piece he took his hand off her shoulder and backed off.

She eyed him warily before replying, "Not if I can help it."

Draco looked puzzled before she pointed her wand to the sky and yelled, "Accio Starfire!"

He tried to hide his surprise. The Starfire was the latest and best racing broom. They were expensive.

'It would make Potter's broom look like a snail,' he thought gleefully.

They waited another fifteen minutes before he spoke again, "I think you're broom might be a bit far away."

She said nothing, before readjusting her cloak and walking a bit closer to him. She smirked at him and then froze for a second before whipping out her wand and pointing it at him.

"Avada Kedavra."

The scene seemed familiar and as if on instinct, Draco ducked just in time as the green blast flew above him. He stood, ready for a fight.

"What did you try to kill me for! I didn't do anything to you. All I said was that you broom was -"

He fell silent when she raised her other hand. He glared, while he waited for her to speak.

"Before you accuse me of trying to kill you, turn around and you didn't need to duck because that spell would have gone right over your shoulder."

That wasn't what he had expected to hear and was even more surprised when he finally did turn around. One of the red eyed monsters lay in a heap on the ground and was slowly being covered in the lightly falling snow. She had saved him. He brushed some snow from his hair as he turned around. Facing her, an evil grin crossed his face as he raised his wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra."

She stood unflinching as the spell sailed passed her narrowly missing her shoulder.

"You didn't need to aim so close to me to hit it," was all she said as she turned her attention to the whistling sound coming form overhead. Her Starfire landed on the other side of the clearing. Turning to him she said,

"You know how to fly right?"

He didn't have time to answer before she took off at a run for the broom. He was right behind her. She mounted it and simultaneously blasted another monster that was chasing Draco. Draco was nearly there when she pointed her wand over her shoulder and blasted a monster back into the trees. Suddenly they were flying.

She paused near the edge of the forest.

"May I have the charm now?"

Draco, confused, pulled out the collar and examined it. Suddenly it didn't seem like a collar at all, the chain grew in length and thinned considerably until it resembled a simple gold necklace with a charm on it. The charm was what intrigued him the most; it was three interlocking circles with on larger circle around it.

"Why do you want this so badly? What does it do?" he asked quietly, more to himself than her, without really expecting an answer.

"It contains a form of strong magic and among other things, it attracts magical entities and will direct me to the nearest magical area." she replied just as softly.

Draco handed it over and watched her put it around her neck before asking,

'What now?"

"Well, you need your own broom, we can't go nearly as fast as I'd like too on this one if we're both going to ride it. So we can head to that hill over there and I'll duplicate this one."

Draco nodded as they started to fly again. Suddenly, the temperature started to drop.

'That's odd,' he thought, 'it's stopped snowing, but it still feels so cold and we haven't even changed altitude.'

Only when it started getting darker and he could no longer see the moon did he realized what was going on. His dream! He knew what would happen.

"A Dementor!" he heard the girl whisper.

Draco saw it fly at them and he grabbed his wand and focusing on a happy memory, he yelled,

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery dragon shot out of his wand and charged at the Dementor. With one slice of its claw the Dementor vanished, leaving the two teens shaking on the broom.

"Let's head for that hill," Draco suggested, alarmed by what had happened.

The dragon soared overhead, the moonlight from the full moon shining off its wings, until they were safely on the hilltop and then it vanished.

"That was close. I shouldn't have frozen up like I did. How did you know what to do?" She asked as she pulled a bar of chocolate out of her cloak and handed him a piece.

"I have no idea. I've never done that before. I -" he hesitated, wondering if he should tell her about the dream he had had, "I had a dream about it last night."

"Dreams can be quite useful sometimes," she turned back to the broom and pulling out her wand began to duplicate it but stopped halfway through the spell when they heard a rustling noise in the bushes about thirty feet away. Both of them turned towards it, wands drawn, as a werewolf emerged, growling and glaring at them. Draco sighed with relief and said wearily,

"Avada K-"

"Draco, don't!" she said jumping in front of him and causing him to nearly drop his wand in surprise. He didn't say anything but merely lowered his wand and raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for an explanation.

"There's a living person trapped in that body. It's not some monster you can kill without repercussions. We should leave it alone."

"It'll attack us," he said, and as if the werewolf understood this, it edged closer and kept growling.

"No, it won't," She responded, "It's injured and it thinks we're a threat. It's trying to intimidate up so we'll leave and it can get down to that lake."

Draco looked closer and saw that it did indeed have a limp. He wondered how she knew so much about werewolves, or the dark arts, for that matter. She didn't seem much older than him and definitely didn't act like a death eater. It dawned on him suddenly that she had used his name. How did she know it? Why hadn't she told him what hers was? Shrugging he glanced nervously at the werewolf and resolved to ask her later. Turning towards her, he saw that she had finished duplicating the broom and was now slowly walking closer to the werewolf.

"What are you doing!" he demanded.

Pausing, she ignored his question and said, "Draco, get on your broom. If I tell you to fly, you need to leave immediately. Understand?"

"What about you?" Draco asked.

Smirking, she walked back to where he stood, next to the brooms. "Why so caring all of a sudden?" she teased.

"I was assigned to patrol the Forbidden Forest and report anything that seemed out of place. You are definitely not supposed to be there."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer she simply said, "Don't worry," she moved in front of his broom, "Just promise me you'll fly and not look back if I tell you to."

A loud growl penetrated the silence as she waited for his answer. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the werewolf growling and pacing. Without a word Draco mounted the broom. As soon as he was on the broom she reached inside her inner cloak pocket and pulled out a small box, she opened it and withdrew something, the placing it back in the pocket she held up a silver chain with a spiral pendant dangling from it. She stepped close to him and placed it around his neck. Draco froze and he caught the scent of jasmine coming from her hair. All too soon, in his opinion, she backed away from him.

"That necklace has one of the strongest protection charms in the world on it. There are very few like it. It'll keep you safe from almost anything," She whispered and then turned to face the werewolf.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

She slowly walked towards it, keeping her hands where it could see them. It growled louder, snarling and snapping its fangs. When she was within five feet of it she stopped.

"It's alright," she said soothingly, "I won't hurt you. I bet your thirsty, huh pup?"

With a flick of her wrist a pitcher of water and a bowl appear. She crouched down and poured the water into the bowl and inched the bowl forward so that it lay about a foot from her. The werewolf eyed her suspiciously and slowly approached the spot where the bowl lay. He quickly lapped up the water and watched her pour the rest of the water into the dish. When he finished that he simply stood and stared at her. With another flick of the wrist the bowl and pitcher vanished.

"Now that you've had something to drink, will you let me help you?" she asked patiently.

The werewolf looked at her and sat on its haunches. She approached it slowly, when it didn't attempt to move away or attack her, she examined its sore arm. Her suspicions were confirmed, it was broken. She tapped it with her wand and whispered quietly so that Draco wouldn't overhear,

"Sodan."

A pale green light came from the tip of her wand and wrapped around the broken limb. The light stayed for a few seconds and then vanished into the arm. She moved around to the werewolf's side and saw that it was covered with cuts, many of which were bleeding quite badly.

"Who did this to you, pup?" She whispered to it, and then she turned to Draco, "Someone used the Crutacious Curse on him. A lot of the cuts are still fresh so whoever did it might still be around. We should get going."

Her broom hovered in the air next to Draco's and a sling appeared between the two. She quickly immobilized the werewolf and was about to move him over to the sling when she saw movement behind Draco.

"Hey, watch out behind you!" Draco yelled.

She spun on her heal and found herself face to face with a Death Eater. She gasped and in three quick moves, managed to disarm, immobilize, and silence him. She had gotten lucky and surprised him by turning so quickly. Her eyes blazed with anger when she realized that he was probably the one who had hurt the werewolf so badly.

"You have no respect for the rest of the people in the world, so I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. It's a pain worse than death. CRUCIO!"

Meanwhile, Draco had gotten the upper hand in his duel with a second Death Eater who had tried to sneak up on him.

"Incarcerous! Obliviate! Stupefy!" And just like that the Death Eater was bound, stunned and had no memory of the encounter. Draco reached out and took his wand. Stowing it in his pocket he turned and walked back to where his companion stood.

"Hey, um... I think you stop now. He's totally unconscious." Draco pointed out, motioning to the Death Eater that lay at their feet.

"Huh? Oh, right," she said, immediately lowering her wand, then motioning to the immobile werewolf she added," I guess we better get going before more of them show up. Do you have a safe place where we can take him to heal him?"

She hovered the werewolf into the sling. Draco was deep in thought.

_'How do I get her to go back to the castle with me? If I tell her that's where we're going she'll refuse. Hmm... I know!'_

"We'll use the quidditch pitch," Draco said as he mounted his broom.

The girl nodded but did not look too thrilled at the thought.

They took off into the night and swooped low over the school grounds, coming to a smooth stop at the quidditch pitch.

The spell was starting to wear off so she quickly dismounted from her broom, removed the werewolf from the sling and waved her wand over the cuts. When they were all healed she stood back as the werewolf got up and walked around. He seemed almost tame, allowing her to get close and scratch him behind the ears, and licking her hand.

"Draco, I have an idea. When I was little my grandpa was bitten by a werewolf and we had to take care of him. When I was about seven I came up with this crazy idea to heal him. We all decided it was worth a shot and it worked. I think I have most of the ingredients with me, but I need you to go get me some wolf's bane, okay?"

Draco nodded, and took off for the garden outside the greenhouse. Professor Sprout had been having them transplant some wolf's bane on Friday during herbology. He spotted it, uprooted a stalk, and headed back to the pitch. Once he landed, he handed her the requested plant. She took the wolf's bane and poured two drops of a clear liquid onto it. Within five minutes the liquid had soaked into the leaf turning it a metallic pale green.

At her command, Draco immobilized the werewolf and pried his mouth open. She popped the leaf into the werewolf's mouth and shut it. Then she pointed her wand at its heart and spoke loudly and clearly.

"Twa es faray sodan twa koro. Twa es faray poro twa porodan indo. Twa es faray ap soloway twa sola da twa kardum twa kenday."

At first nothing happened, and then the werewolf began to glow and change. Within five minutes the werewolf was back to his human form. Draco gasped when he recognized who it was.

"Professor Lupin!"

English Translation: "This is made to mend the heart. This is made to weave the web within. This is made to save the one from the fate that was foretold."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Lupin was unconscious and his clothes were tattered and torn.

"Well, that settles it then. When you return to your school you can bring him with you."

She put a feather light charm on Lupin and levitated him over to Draco who caught him.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Draco asked.

"I have no business with your school or headmaster. Why would I go?"

Draco shrugged and minimized their brooms. They stuck their brooms in their respective pockets and turned to face each other again. It was Draco who spoke first.

"I didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid you'll have to come with me or I'll have to hurt our little werewolf friend."

"You wouldn't dare." His companion was suddenly seething in anger. He glanced at her face, it was contorted with rage. As soon as he made eye contact with her, fires appeared in her eyes.

"I would, and I will."

"You traitor!" She hissed, then, as suddenly as it had come the fire in her eyes faded , leaving them totally void of emotion, "Very well, Draco. I shall accompany you up to the castle and visit your headmaster. Then I will leave."

She turned and stalked off the pitch towards the castle. As he followed her he watched the way the wand light hit her long brown hair so that it sparkled against the slowly paling sky. The ponytail was sleek and smooth, hanging down to the middle of her back. Her clothes were a bit odd considering her surroundings, but maybe they were normal where she came from. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a light brownish-green shirt over the top. The over-shirt had sleeves the same length as an average t-shirt, the difference was that with hers the ended in a point along the outside. Her lower arms were mostly covered with brown dragon hide arm guards. Her pants were the same color as her shirt, and covered up dragon hide boots. The leather for the boots had been stretched and scraped, so that they were soft and comfortable, yet durable and long-lasting. All in all, though the look suited her, she stood out quite a bit against his normal attire, of the school uniform and robes.

As they neared the main entrance to the castle, he could see the outline of two people waiting for them. Draco knew who it would be. Sure enough, as they climbed the last few steps. Dumbledore and Snape stood waiting for them. No one said anything. Dumbledore merely turned and walked into the Entrance Hall. The rest of the group followed him all the way up to his office. Once there, Draco placed the now stirring Lupin onto a chaise lounge in the corner. When everyone had selected a chair, Snape spoke.

"Draco, where have you been? You know the rules about breaking curfew and what to do if you get lost in the forest. I expected better from you."

"Severus, let us give the boy a chance to speak. Draco, I trust you have a good explanation for you actions?"

At that moment Lupin awoke with a loud yawn.

"How did I get up here?" he asked eyeing everyone in the room, "Last thing I remember I was out on the quidditch pitch being immobilized and having foul tasting things shoved down my throat."

At this, Dumbledore glanced at Draco and raised his eyebrows.

"Remus, I do believe we are all wondering what happened. Draco, please begin your story."

And so he did. Draco told them nearly everything, including his dream the night before, but leaving out the bits with the Unforgivable Curses. After he finished, Dumbledore looked to the girl for the first time since her arrival.

"Well now, this is an unusual situation. What shall we do with you?"

"Professor, If I may be so bold. I would like to ask her a few questions," Remus said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen after Dumbledore's words.

"As would I," drawled Snape from his chair in the corner. The girl did not care for the way he stared at her with that peircing glare. She had done nothing to earn his coldness towards her but due to her anger at Draco, she simply glared back.

"Very well, Remus will speak first and then you may have your say Severus. That is, of course, if she will permit it," Dumbledore replied after careful consideration of the requests that had been directed towards him.

Suddenly, all eyes in the room were on her. She simply glared at Snape and Draco, but her expersion softened as it fell on Lupin, then as it moved to Dumbledore, she nodded her consent.

"Well, for starters, I think we'd all like to know your name," Remus said quietly. Hearing this Draco shifted foreward a bit.

"My name is Kendra Thomasi."

"Where are you from?"

"From the east, in a place inaccessible to most humans."

"You're not human?" Remus asked, taken aback.

"I didn't say that," she answered vaguely.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I just have one question left. What exactly happened to me on the quidditch pitch? I am still supposed to be a werewolf, yet I am not."

"Correct. I gave you a leaf of Wolf's Bane infused with a mixture of phoenix tears and water. Phoenix tears, heal injuries, wolf's bane can be used to repel werewolves. The wolf's bane causes a werewolf to lose consciousness and attacks his system, wiping out all traces of werewolf in him but simultaneously damaging it sufficiently enough that it results in fatalities," Hearing this Remus flinched and glanced down at himself and then at her. She raised her eyebrows before continuing, "However, when the phoenix tears and water are mixed and placed on the leaf it will cause it to... change, for lack of a better word, and due to this change when a werewolf eats it, it still attacks its system but also repairs the damage it does; thus it is a safe and effective cure. From now on, you are permanently stuck as a human, unless of course, you go and get yourself bitten again."

Seemingly satisfied with this answer, Lupin leaned back in his chair and glanced towards Snape and nodded at him to begin.

"An interesting choice in ingredients. Just how did you come up with this?" Snape asked.

"As a child, my grandfather was a werewolf, so I would help him prepare potions before every full moon. One day, I just decided to try this. He agreed it was worth a shot, and he did not transform for the following three years..."

"And after that," Snape pressed on, glancing warily at Lupin.

"He died shortly after the third one began."

"So you mean to say you just granted him three years as a human before he dies?"

"Once again, I didn't say that. The potion is permanent as far as I know. My grandfather didn't die because of it," she snapped.

"How then, did he die?" Snape spat out bitterly. He was tired of the way she would answer something without really answering it and leave them with a new question.

Sensing this she glanced up, he was glaring at her again. She felt herself loosing control, she had no power to stop the words that flew from her mouth next.

"My grandfather died saving my grandmother and I from a pair of Death Eaters!" She yelled, and then more quietly, "He failed. My grandmother had packed my bags and we were ready to go when we heard the shouts downstairs. We looked over the landing just in time to watch them murder him. She transformed a nearby book into a portkey. As they climbed the stairs looking for us, she grabbed our cat and told me to never let them have her collar. One of the Death Eaters grabbed my arm to stop me from going but my grandmother blasted him down the stairs. The force of the blast and the strength of his grip on my arm dislocated my shoulder. My grandmother shoved me into the port key and out of the way of the spell the remaining Death Eater shot at me. She took the blast and fell to the floor just as I disappeared. I wandered around for a few days before Draco found me in the forest."

As she finished, no one spoke. Kendra's hazel eyes were icy.

"Well, enough questions for now. I expect that you are both tired and hungry. Draco, if you will lead Kendra to her room, a house elf will bring her breakfast and lunch. You may eat in the Great Hall and then you shall be exempt from classes today to catch up on your rest, however I expect you to find out what you missed from your housemates," Dumbledore spoke softly, "Kendra your room shall be located in the east tower, behind the portrait of Staray the Elf. The password is 'knowledge'. Second door on your left. Draco will meet you there at four o'clock sharp and bring you down to the Great Hall where you will be sorted and have dinner with your new housemates. You will be assigned a room in your new house and the house elves will move you belongings. Tomorrow after breakfast, I will meet with you and your head of house and we will figure out what you class schedule shall be."

Kendra nodded, too tired to argue that she didn't belong here, and wearily got to her feet. She followed Draco out of the office and into the hall. He walked with her until they reached the portrait, neither one saying anything. Staring up at the portrait, she realized who the elf was; she was the current leader of Elvenhome and a family friend.

"Hello, Staray." Kendra muttered in a monotone voice.

"Why hello! Fancy meeting you here, this tower is normally reserved for guests of the headmaster," the portrait chirped cheerily.

"Yes, I figured as much. He said I was to stay here until I was sorted tonight," Kendra muttered.

The portrait was unfazed by her gloomy attitude, "So you won't be returning home? That's a shame. You have your mother's wandering blood. Well, You'll have to come visit me sometime. It does get rather lonely here."

"I would like nothing better than to be home right now. But I don't have much choice in the matter," Kendra replied, "So will you let me in?"

"Oh! Of course, Kendra dear, password?" Kit asked.

"Knowledge."

"Right you are! Well, have a nice rest." said the elf as she swung open to allow the teens entry.

Draco watched the entire affair between the two and without saying a word followed her through, into the common room.

"What in Merlin's name was that all about?" he asked incredulously.

"None of your business," Kendra snapped back, as she headed for the door to her room. "If I were you I'd get lost before I was being dangled upside down from the chandelier on the ceiling."

"And if I were you, I'd watch my mouth before I made myself any enemy so soon after my arrival." Draco replied, as he turned to go. The only response he got was a door slamming shut. He grumbled under his breath all the way back to his dorm room.

Kendra sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was tired but she wanted to eat and unpack a bit first. Suddenly a house elf appeared with her food. She thanked it and watched as it shuffled off. After eating she felt much better. Placing her cloak over the back of the chair sitting in front of her desk, she headed back to the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Harry awoke feeling more rested than he had in ages. The sour mood he had been in since Professor Lupin had vanished was gone and he couldn't figure out why. He got dressed and woke Ron up. Soon the two of them were in the common room waiting for Hermione, once it was complete the Trio headed down to breakfast. They gasped as the entered the Great Hall, at the staff table sat Professor Lupin looking quite a bit peaky.

The only thing Harry, Ron and Hermione felt like talking about was his return. They were soon joined by Ginny who was just as excited about it. With a great swoosh owls began pouring into the room dropping off letters and parcels to their designated recipients. Harry was quite surprised to see Hedwig and a unknown owl flying towards him. He hadn't sent any letters out using Hedwig and was puzzled trying to figure out where she had gone. He took the note from her and gave her a bit of bacon before she flew away again. The second owl was carring a medium package. He removed it from the owl's leg and waited for it to leave. However, it just sat and stared at him indignantly as though expecting something.

"Oh, I bet your jealous that Hedwig got a piece of bacon, eh? Well, here you are," He said as he handed it a piece. The owl gratefully took it from him and flew out the window.

"Who's all the mail from?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry's answer was cut off as his rival, Draco Malfoy, strolled in through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Ah, yes Potty, who is all the mail from? Surely no one cares enough about a nutter like you to write you anything." he drawled as passed them on the way to the Slytherin table.

"Watch it Malfoy," Hermione warned.

"I think you're the one who better watch it, Granger. Mudbloods like you don't last long in the real world," Malfoy snapped and continued on his way.

"Ignore that little self-righteous git, Hermione. He's not worth it." Ron said quietly.

"Well, one thing's for sure, he's certainly back to normal," Hermione muttered, "So what did you get Harry?"

"This one is from Fred and George." He said pointing to the parcel and while reading the letter, "Their business is doing well and they sent me a free sampler of stuff."

"What about the letter Hedwig dropped off. Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't send her off to anyone recently," Harry trailed off as he opened the letter in question, "It's from Professor Lupin."

_Dear Harry,_

_I just arrived this morning. I know you have a lot of questions so meet me in the Shreiking Shack at midnight. _

_See you then,_

_Remus_

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until tonight to ask questions. Come on, we'll be late for Potions," Hermione reminded them. Groaning the guys got up to follow her.

Draco caught up to Professor Lupin in the Hall.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked, not bothering with greetings

"It depends on what it is, but I suppose I owe you one for helping to save me last night," the man replied.

"Can you bring _her_ down to the Great Hall for me?"

"If by _'her'_ you mean Kendra, then yes I can. May I ask why you want me to?"

"I don't feel like talking to her."

"Had another row?" Lupin asked out of curiosity.

Draco ignored the question, muttered his thanks and headed off to bed.

Lupin entered the common room around noon and was surprised to see Kendra sitting in a chair near the fire reading a book.

"Good morning, Kendra," he said.

"Good morning, Mr. Lupin," she replied, looking up from her book.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he sat in the chair across form her.

"Very well, thank you," she responded as she set the book on the floor next to the chair.

"Do you feel up for a game of wizard's chess?"

"I don't see why not," Kendra said after a moments thought.

Midway into their second game, Lupin asked her a question that had been bugging him for most of the day.

"Kendra, I've been meaning to ask. You said you lived with your grandparents, what happened to your real parents?"

Kendra looked up startled, "My father died when I was young and though our home was safe, it was far away from people and my mother wanted to see the world. She left one day, promising to come back after a year of travel. However, she got tied up in London and was killed by a group of renegade Death Eaters, all of whom were thrown into Azkaban and died shortly after."

"I see," The professor replied, as he moved his bishop across the board, "Check."

Kendra looked at the board for a moment and moved a pawn. "Checkmate."

At about three Kendra retired to her room to get ready for dinner. She glanced at the bed and saw that the house elves had placed a school uniform on the bed for her. She showered and changed. When she glanced in the mirror she decided to leave her hair hanging down. Whenever she got it wet it always developed a slight wave.

She left the room and saw Lupin waiting for her. As they left he began to explain the sorting ceremony to her.

"Well, everyone will already be there. So I expect Dumbledore will make a few announcements and then I'll escort you to a stool sitting up by the staff table. The Sorting Hat talks, so be wary of what it says. The advice is often quite good," Lupin chuckled quietly, "So you sit on the stool and put the hat on your head and it'll tell you what house you belong in. Then you can go sit with you new housemates and follow them back to the house common room. No doubt, Professor Dumbledore will have assigned the female prefect of each house to be your guide depending on what house you're in. They should know which room is yours."

"It sounds easy enough." Kendra said as they reached the doors to the Great Hall and heard Dumbledore begin his speech.

"Tonight will go a bit differently for others. As many of you have noticed, the Sorting Hat sits before you. We will be welcoming a new student to our school. I trust you will all make her feel at home here. Kendra, will you please step forward?"

"That's your cue," Remus whispered.

As Kendra walked into the room her hair fanned out behind her, sparkling in the candlelight. She walked with such confidence and grace that she hardly seemed to touch the ground. She paused near the hat, as the brim split open and it began to speak.

"This night we add one,

Who will finish what was begun.

Before the year has passed

Two must do what is asked.

By year's end eight shall

Disappear from our midst,

To complete a quest

If you get the jidst.

Though you may not understand it

Take heed to this prophecy

One and all.

For the Heirs among us

Must save us all.

_Ap Elvahim mit ven twa morna,_

_Sa Morgan kenimira avorna,_

_Kwan him un mel mit fa abay,_

_Ap tem twa kardum twa kenday._

_Kwan mora apven da twa gola,_

_Wan kit Thomasi sunu sola_

_Un kit Morgani ven ap nilo,_

_Kwi fin Thomas Morganun vilo._

_Unma twa vili unkrindono,_

_Asami si soll yun tiomo_

_Un fin twa vi sodan un poro_

_Un porodan indo twa koro._

_Paro, vol kard Moragani tay,_

_Vili un him mit fa abay._

_Un vay si him soloway_

_Kwi Elvahim mit unfaray."_

Kendra stared at the hat. She wasn't surprised that it talked, magical things were the norm at her house; she was merely surprised by what it had said. Shrugging her shoulders and storing away the information for later thought, she picked it up, sat on the stool, and placed the tattered hat on her head.

"Hmmm...," said a quiet voice near her ear, "You have quite a puzzling past, child. I don't recall ever having this much trouble placing a student in a house before. You're bright enough for Ravenclaw; you have much to teach everyone. You're loyal enough for Hufflepuff; you've certainly stuck by your friends and family. You're brave enough for Gryffindor; you'll need that bravery before you're done here. And you are definitely ambitious enough for Slytherin, a strong desire for revenge and success. This is a puzzle..."

'How does it know all of this about me?' Kendra thought, bemused by the hat's obvious confusion.

"I know because I was made to know. There's nothing in your head that I can't see. Your bravery and ambition are the two strongest suits you have to play off of... I think though, that for the time being we'll just have to put you in..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Kendra sighed, saddened that she would have to stay at the school, and placed the hat back on the stool. She glanced around and found the table that was cheering her on. A girl ran up to her and tugged on her arm.

"C'mon, after dinner I'll show you where your new room is. Just a tip though, try to ignore the rest of the school, they aren't too fond of us. Something to do with ancient rivalries between the founders or whatever. It's not like they actually gave the rest of us a chance or anything. They think we're all the same. Oh by the way, my name's Pansy," the black haired girl explained, leading her to the table.

"Kendra..."

All eyes were on Kendra, but she didn't seem to notice. However not all of the looks were nice. A lot of the girls were shooting jealous glares at her and the guys were just flat out staring in wonder. Hermione kicked Harry and Ron under the table, breaking them from their trance.

"Ow! Hermione, you don't have to be so violent all the time," Ron complained, rubbing his shin.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be if you would stop drooling all over the place," Hermione retorted.

"I wasn't drooling all over the place," Ron replied.

Hermione shrugged and began eating the food that had filled her plate.

Draco was late, he knew he'd be in big trouble but he didn't care. He silently slipped into the Great Hall and headed to his usual spot. He and his friends had isolated themselves from the rest of the house so that they wouldn't have to deal with their difference of opinions on certain matters. As he neared his table mates he began to greet his three friends...

'Wait a minute! Since when were there three of them!'

"So anyways, tell us about your home. Oh, hi Draco. This is Kendra, she's a new student here," Blaise piped up, noticing his friend's silent entrance.

"We've met," Draco said shortly, his good mood was fading fast.

Dinner suddenly became a silent, awkward affair. Blaise and Pansy spent the first half of dinner trying to make small talk with the two but soon gave up, letting the silence engulf their end of the table.

After dinner was finished, Draco abruptly stood and left the table, not even waiting for desert. Kendra was led to her new room by Pansy. Since she was new and there were no spaces left an extra bed had been added to the Prefect's room. Pansy and Kendra didn't speak much as they both prepped for bed and the day that lie ahead of them...


End file.
